A Phantom And A Flower
by Buggie122
Summary: I suck at writing summaries just read and find out Pairings might be changed to M later on


**Chapter 1**

Lance Thunder local news man for Amity park was driving around at night with his camera man looking for anything for to broadcast on the news he sighs in boredom not finding anything then suddenly he see's a bright green flash from inside Amity's local park he tells Micheal to pull over he tells the camera man stops vehicle and they both get out and heads towards the still flashing light and they Local ghost Danny phantom in a fight with a bulky ghost with a flaming Mohawk and twin cannons pointed at phantom

Lucky find he thinks

So ghost child now i shall finally have your pelt on my wall as a troph-'' the ghost speech was cut off as phantom shot a ecto blast directly at his arm causing to explode and slam backwards into a tree ya skulker you've said this a million times or more when you gonna come up with something clever to say phantom responds as he pulls at a thermos looking device a blue stream of energy suck skulker in and then caps it man that's the 3rd time this week he's show phantom say's to now one in particular.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake holy crap lance says to himself as he hold on to a nearby tree for support then a large violet flower that's erupts from the ground and appears in front of phantom then suddenly opens revealing a young female figure whose is hair just past her shoulders with a purple flower in her hair and a dress that's mainly dark color of black and violet with a skirt that look like it made of flower petals and a the top stops right and her shoulders and the whole it self hugs her developing curves but not to much

in Lance's Opinion she a beautiful young girl

the young girl step's out of the flower and walks down as root's come to her feet as she climbs down then she walks to phantom and Punches him into a tree DANNY YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL ME AN HOUR AGO she says with fury as she looks at phantom rising from the and he nursing his bruised back.

Danny look's up at the girl he loves while groaning getting up from that viscous hit_ Yes sh he thinks that felt like getting with on of desire's sledge hammers _he looks up at Sam and she clenches her fist and he can see a vein forming on it _I am screwed he thinks.  
><em>

Lance stare's at the scene in a mixture bewilderment ,curiosity and amusement

Back with Danny we see him trying to calm his enraged girl friend as he dodging punches whoa wait he says as he narrowly avoids one from hitting his head I had a problem with skulker he tried to speak as a he dodges a hit from the left and flips backwards he gets up to see her charging preparing a hay-maker WAIT! he shouts as he closes his eyes and opens one to see she stopped he breathes a sigh of relief as its inches away from his face

I am listening she replies

Look i was heading home then skulker for the 3rd time this week shows up trying to boost his bruised ego comes at me danny says as he watches her lower her fighting stance and stares at him

Danny you've got tell me when you might be late i don't want to see you hurt says the woman who punches me with her ape like strength he says under his breath what was that she asked with a slight threatening tone no-nothing he says quickly he rubs his bruised back from his fight and that impact with the tree did you have to hit me so hard oh you've been hit by worse you big baby as she said as she got behind him and her palms glows a forest green and his wounds seem to heal only now with slight bruises

I know I have but now the girl love as he floats behind her grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm up and rest his head on one of her shoulders she blushes deeply you know iam still mad at you she says I know he replies but I think it makes you look cute as they both move there head and connect lip's and kiss in passion and seem to forget about the world around them

Micheal the camera man say's should we be watching this seems priv- shhh Lance says and keep recording he thinks_ phantom's secret love the ratings are gonna go through the roof _

The young couple break apart both with a small smile ok your off the hook this time she says as there both about take of they see an ectopuss flying over head as danny is about to take of to capture it he grabs his hand and says I got this one suddenly two thick black vines with thorns at the tip sprout from the ground and wrap around her wrist and she whips them around expertly and lashes one towards the ghost it wraps around the ectopuss's body and before it can react it's dragged back down earth harshly and then smashed into a nearby public bathroom wall then tossed into the air again and then she grabs it with another vine and slams it back down in-front them forming a small crater as it groans in defeat its then sucked into the thermos by danny.

Lance stares in shock at the scene just happened and turns towards his camera man tell me you got that Lance ask Micheal just nods slowly not wanting to miss what might happen next.

Alright showoff danny says lets go she smirks and the both step into the flower the two news reporters watches as it closes and disappears underground


End file.
